


To Be a Catfish

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo fluff, Mutual Pining(?), and a lil bit of goofing off with him, and call you his, bc come on, but he doesn't know how to tell you that, but seriously he just wants to kiss you, good luck w that, he's so in love with you though, its kuroo we're talking about here, pining on kuroo's end, will he kiss you?, will he not?, yall are friends and its obvious he wants something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: Kuroo has an interesting sense of humor, you knew this as one of his closest friends, but what you didn’t know was that this included catfishing-–you also didn’t expect to be dragged into it only to end up in quite the situation
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	To Be a Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I’ve been meaning to finally write this,, I’m trying to knock out a few shorter fics so that I can focus on my bigger ones but I think this turned out pretty cute even tho its a bit short bc i have to leave for work in 30 :)
> 
> based on my headcanons: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652370/chapters/68034280

“Oh, stop it, you’re too kind to me.” The forced sound of your meek and overly-feminine voice filled Kuroo’s bedroom as you spoke into the headset’s mic, watching Kuroo manipulate the controller to move his terribly oversexualized female avatar across the screen.

On the receiving end of your baiting, Yamamoto continued to compliment ‘your skills’ in the gameplay, his words thick with infatuation. Beside you, Kuroo shifted on the bed, turning his attention away from the screen and silently mouthing, “What’s he saying?”

Truthfully, this had all been Kuroo’s idea.

Well, kind of.

When he had brought up to you earlier how he had this ongoing taunt toward Yamamoto by messaging him over waiting room group chats and stringing him along with sweet nothings using an alias, you’d realized what Kuroo was doing--catfishing. And then a truly horrible idea had sparked your mind, leading you to your current situation.

“You wanna know what I’m wearing right now?” You hummed teasingly, Kuroo shot you an odd look to which you shrugged and whispered, “He asked.”

You steeled yourself, swallowing down your laughter as you spoke again, making sure to sell it with everything you had, “Well...I just got out of school, so I’m still in my skirt and tights but it’s _so_ hot in my room, I might have to take off my blouse eventually.”

Even from Kuroo’s palpable distance from the headset, there was no denying the way Yamamoto was speaking quickly, almost frantically, despite the muffled overlay. Wanting to hear just how riled up Yamamoto had gotten by a single sentence from you, Kuroo leaned in toward the headset, his bicep pressing into your shoulder as he placed his ear next to yours.

You barely had time to process the warmth of your friend’s body as Yamamoto began barraging you with more questions, “My hair color?” You repeated, causing Kuroo to chuckle quietly, “It’s the same color as my player, silly, why would it be anything else?” The cooing sweet talk you had taken on was enough to make you want to cringe, but you continued, nonetheless, “I’m just sitting in bed right now with all of my blankets and pillows--sometimes it gets a little lonely at night in such a big bed.”

That had been the final straw for Kuroo.

He brought a hand up to the headset, pressing a button that muted the mic, before his entire body was shaking with laughter and you couldn’t contain yourself any longer, either. Sliding the headset from your hair to rest around your neck, you turned your face into Kuroo’s arm, your own fingers grasping onto the back of his jacket as you attempted to steady yourself while the fit of laughter overtook you as it had him.

The both of you quieted enough to listen to Yamamoto’s desperate love declarations through the speakers of the headphones, and the amusement resumed once more. With a hand clamped over your mouth and your head buried in your best friend’s hoodie sleeve, you felt Kuroo rest his chin on the crown of your head, his breath fanning your hair as he continued to laugh along with you.

But when the giggles died out and Yamamoto could be heard questioning where you had gone and why you weren’t speaking anymore, you glanced up to meet Kuroo’s gaze, wiping tears of mirth from your eyes while he did the same. And, suddenly, you realized just how close the two of you were, faces merely inches apart; gold eyes burning into yours, widening imperceptibly as if taking in every feature of yours. You didn't understand why but your fingers tightened around the fabric of his hoodie almost instinctively with the way he’s looming over you, the difference in height painfully apparent even when he’s sitting down.

It’s moments like these where he wishes he could finally just kiss you; it wasn’t like he hadn’t imagined it for far longer than he’d like to admit, in more ways that he’d prefer to not say.

You were so close, though--so close and, yet, so far at the same time…

You turned away first, your face growing hotter by the second, and Kuroo nearly groaned in disappointment. He had half a mind to turn your face back to him if not for the fact that his own cheeks had taken on a harsh blush and his pride was beginning to trickle ever so slowly down the drain.

He watched you place the headset back on from his peripheral, clearing your throat before pressing the button to unmute the mic and apologizing to Yamamoto in that ridiculous voice that sounded terrifyingly believable.

But he understood why.

If you gently whispered such things to him as you did Yamamoto, he would believe every lie you had to offer.

The worst part is that he would gladly let you.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, just soft for kuroo right now, and semi?? please i was up until 3 am last night reading this fic about semi: "https://applepiekyuu.tumblr.com/post/637090788220813312/cold-war-semi-eita-x-reader-synopsis-how-many"
> 
> yeahhh to say i wanted to scream bc of it would be an understatement, i loved it sm, highly recommend to any fellow semi lovers lmaoo
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


End file.
